Wrapping Paper
by pottermeg95
Summary: Sherlock is holding the annual Baker Street xmas party. He can't stop thinking about what Molly could have gotten for him.


**So a couple nights ago I got the writing bug at like 2 in the morning. So I wrote this on Tumblr and decided to put it on here. I am actually glad with how this turned out, so I hope you all enjoy it!**

**xxxxx**

Molly Hooper entered 221B just as she had that Christmas, it now seemed so long ago. Although she came full of cheer as she had last time, she was also very different. This year she did not wear the figure hugging black dress, red lipstick or that ridiculous bow in her hair. Sherlock would never admit he actually liked the bow, it was very…. her. Instead she wore a hideous Christmas jumper with elves making a snow man on the front, the snow being very glittery. Sherlock rose an eyebrow at the sight. When Molly's eyes landed on his he looked back down at his computer.

Sneaking a peek at the big bag of gifts that she was holding. He smiled noticing the carefully wrapped gift at the top. Sherlock felt his heart skip a beat and a little fluttering in his abdomen, just thinking about what she got him. John always the gentlemen raced up to get her coat to hang it up. Molly took a seat right beside Mary, who was holding the sleeping Shelly in her arms. Her first name was legally Rachel, but everyone ended up using her middle name, especially Sherlock.

He watched from the corner of his eye, Molly smiling down at the sleeping infant. He enjoyed watching her interact with his goddaughter. Of course he would never fully understand why. At least that's what he thinks. John came and sat beside him, he mimicked Sherlock by watching the two women on the sofa. Sherlock could feel his best friend wanted to say something, but he didn't. For that he was thankful for, he really didn't need the lecture.

His eyes kept wandering over to the bag Molly brought. He was dying to know what was underneath the bright blue (this time) packaging. Sherlock's fingers started to twitch just thinking about it. He began running his hands up and down his lap. Everyone painstakingly slowly drank their beverages. His foot started to tap the floor. As minutes ticked by and the glasses still half full, he began to get very impatient.  
"Molly, I see you've brought Christmas gifts." Everyone turned towards him. He barely spoke a word all night. Molly smiled.  
"Yes. I believe it's what people do on Christmas." She giggled., everyone joining in except Sherlock.

He waited a few moments for her to… get up and hand him his. When she made no sudden movements to do just that. He coughed. Getting everyone to look at him once again.  
"Well aren't you going to hand them out?"  
Molly looked rather shocked that he would say such a thing. Since he never bothered before.  
"I… guess I could." His mouth turned into a smile as she placed her drink on the coffee table and walked over to the bag. Sherlock bit his lip in anticipation for his gift. His heart thudded loudly in his chest, as she grabbed the nicely wrapped blue box.

Sherlock almost jumped out of his chair to get it from her, but once he was halfway up. Molly was in front of Mary and handed her the present. His jaw almost dropped to the floor. But that gift was meant for him. It was wrapped with care and love! He realized he was still hovering between sitting or standing, so he quickly sat back down. The second gift again was wrapped the same, but with pink paper. He thought it an odd color for him, but he wouldn't mind.

Just like the last one she gave it to Mary for Shelly. What?! Again it was wrapped with the same care as the last one. How could he be getting this wrong. They were suppose to be for him. Sherlock crossed his arms over his chest and pouted slightly. Each new gift she pulled was wrapped the same, and every time they weren't for Sherlock, put him on edge. No one else wanted to open the presents! Why should he have to wait to see what his pathologist had gotten him!

Finally Sherlock could see one last gift in the bag. Molly smirked at him as she pulled it out. He had to blink several times. The gift unlike the others was wrapped rather…. poorly. It had mismatched gift wrap and tape visible, sticking every which way. How could she give him this? She is suppose to love him and want him to have beautifully wrapped things, with her beautifully petite hands. Before he knew it Molly was in front of him, thrusting it at him.

"Molly I think you may have mistaken which gift was meant for me."  
"I haven't mistaken anything Sherlock." She said with innocent brown eyes. Damn, they looked marvelous in this light.  
"But it's…" he looked down at the present in his hand.  
"It's what?" She looked up at him through her lovely lashes.  
"Wrong."  
"What? How can it be wrong?" Molly was starting to get defensive.  
"Well it is wrapped very poorly, not a gift one should give to a person they love!" Sherlock said, annoyed she didn't take time and care with his gift. Molly's mouth dropped wide open, her eyes turning hard and cold.  
"If you don't like it then tough luck!" She said before storming into his room. May he repeat, his room! How dare she not give him the love he so desperately wants from her! Love?!

John chuckled making Sherlock look at him.  
"You find this funny do you?"  
"Yeah, I do." Mary joined in with her husband.  
"Someone's a little upset that he didn't get a nicely wrapped gift." Mary said in a baby voice.  
"I think you need to own up to your feelings Sherlock or else your feelings will chase her away."  
He humphed at that sitting childishly back in his seat.  
"I don't know what your talking about"  
"Sure you do. The last Christmas Molly gave you a very nicely wrapped gift. In return you embarrassingly deduced her actions and the present. So this year, you were hoping she would have the same gift pattern. When she didn't you got upset, because your an insecure git!" John said.  
Sherlock turned his face towards the fire place and away from his friend.

"So just get it over with and tell her how you feel! Now I think Mary and I should be going. See you later." The Watson's scurried off and out of Baker Street before Sherlock could form a reply. Molly must have heard the door shut, as soon as it did she padded on out. Leaning against the wall, she crossed her arms looking at Sherlock. They had a little staring contest for a while, until Sherlock broke down.  
"Molly I must apologize for my actions" she just nodded her head. "I was upset that your feelings towards me didn't reflect in your wrapping, like last time."  
"And why may I ask? You never cared before."  
"These past years we have spent together, has changed me. I think I may have overwhelming sentimental feelings for you."

Molly's eyes went as wide as they could go. Sherlock got up and walked to her, until he was face to face with her. He was pleased to see her breath hitch at his closeness. He was dying to check her pulse. He placed his hand in his pocket, slipping a mistletoe out and placed it above their heads. "I am not one for silly little things like Christmas or mistletoe, but if I can do them with you. It will be worth while and I am sure I will thoroughly enjoy myself."  
She didn't say anything, just a smile. Which was all he needed. He dived in and felt a jolt run through him as their lips touched. It wasn't long before Sherlock dropped the mistletoe, pushing Molly up against the wall. He lightly took her wrist in his hand and felt the pulse beating rapidly, getting him to smile against her lips. They kissed until they couldn't breath.

Molly pulling away, gasping for air.  
"Best Christmas ever!" She exclaimed. Sherlock grinned down at her. Molly skipped to his unopened present. "Open it." Her eyes a light, wanting him to see his gift. Sherlock was filled with adrenaline. He ripped the paper to shreds, throwing it everywhere. He couldn't wait to see what she got him. There was another box inside, wrapped even more precise then the gifts she gave to their friends. He gave her a look. Molly bit her lower lip. "Fooled ya"  
Like the first box, he tore a little more gently this time, but still fiercely, the paper from the tiny box. Once the paper was gone, he carefully opened the lid. It revealed two tiny silver bees.

"They're cuff links. See?" Molly took one from the box and showed him. She placed the tiny thing in his hand. His smile grew even wider. She not only loved him, but she knew him. He could tell she was nervous. Made him aware that he hadn't said a word since he opened them.  
"I love them. I didn't know you were listening when I was going on about bees and my love for them."  
"Sherlock, I am always listening to you, no matter what." Sherlock had replaced his regular cuff links with his new bee ones.  
"Thank-you." Looking into her eyes. He finally could see what she saw in him. The love she held for him and he knew this is where he belonged. Right beside her, everyday from right now.

"Merry Christmas Sherlock." She murmured hugging herself to him. He wrapped his arms snugly against her. Kissing her lightly on the head.

"Merry Christmas, Molly Hooper."


End file.
